


Lovely, Lovely, Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatterwhowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterwhowrites/gifts).



Cisco downed the drink in front of him, hoping the whiskey would somehow ease the churning in his stomach. The bar he was at was sprinkled with giant plastic hearts and couples curled up in dark corners trying to completely consume each other. He had originally picked this bar when Caitlin not so subtly cancelled their not really defined plans to hang out with Julian (and yes, they would be having that conversation later) because it’s the diviest place near his apartment and he wasn’t expecting it to have exploded with cheap Valentine’s Day decorations. 

But he had stayed, taken advantage of the buy-three-get-one free shots for singles deal, (although he was only the first shot) and chatted the ear of the bartender, who he’s pretty was actually listening very intensely. 

“It’s not that I hate love. I love love. Love is great. I haven’t really been in it, but I’ve seen it. And it’s great. And it’s beautiful. And it’s love. Lovely, lovely, love,” he ranted, grabbing for another shot. It was taken from him the instant his fingers touch the side. Long fingers with golden tipped nails grabbed it instead, the owner downing the shot instead. 

“Hello, Cisco.”

“Golden Glider,” Cisco acknowledged with a grin. “The last time we met in a bar, you were blonde, and your brother was trying to kill me.” 

“Lenny wouldn’t have killed you. Mick, on the other hand…” She trailed off, smiling a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“How are you holding up?” He asked, sobering up just a bit. 

“Ok. I mean, it’s hard, knowing...but I’m ok. Lenny wouldn’t want me to just sit around and mope all the time.” 

“So...you here by yourself?”

“Not anymore,” she flirted, grinning wickedly. “What do you say to buying a girl some breakfast?”

“Huh? Oh. It’s only 10 pm, but sure, there’s this great 24 hour place just down the-” Cisco’s eyes widened when it finally registered what she meant. “That...that kind of breakfast…...Yeah, yes. Absolutely. Let’s go,” he said, throwing some bills on the table and grabbing the hand a very giggly, very beautiful thief and running out the door.


End file.
